1. Field of the Invention
This invention is relates to a display apparatus such as a field emission display (will be referred to as “FED” hereinafter) constituted to be capable of achieving a superior white balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel type picture display apparatus in which red phosphors, green phosphors, and blue phosphors are separately excited so as to emit (glow) light and to produce images, there are some cases that since light emission luminance of the respective color phosphors differs from each other, superior white balances cannot be achieved. Conventional technical ideas capable of achieving superior white balances in such picture display apparatus have been described in, for instance, JP-A-2002-63847 (will be referred to as “publication 1” hereinafter), and JP-A-2003-249361 (will be referred to as “publication 2” hereinafter). The publication 1 discloses that in a plasma display panel (will be referred to as “PDP” hereinafter), since luminance of a blue phosphor is relatively lower than luminance of a red phosphor and of a green phosphor, an area of the blue phosphor is made larger than areas of the two remaining phosphors. Similarly, the publication 2 discloses that in an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence), since luminance of a blue phosphor is relatively lower than luminance of a red phosphor and of a green phosphor, an area of the blue phosphor is made large than areas of the two remaining phosphors.